<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'infinie Terre du Milieu by Threna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070171">L'infinie Terre du Milieu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threna/pseuds/Threna'>Threna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threna/pseuds/Threna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron a gagné la Guerre de l'Anneau. La communauté de l'anneau s'est dispersée après que Sauron ait repris possession de l'Unique. L'un d'eux parvient jusqu'aux confins de la Terre du Milieu, en terre inconnue. Trouver une aide précieuse pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la priorité absolue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'infinie Terre du Milieu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tous les personnages, excepté ceux que j'ai créés et que vous connaîtrez bien assez tôt, appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et à son univers du Seigneur des Anneaux/Hobbit.</p>
<p>Il s'agit d'une fanfiction originellement écrite à partir de 2014 et postée sur Fanfiction.net, réécrite et remise à jour pour AO3. Elle fera peut-être l'objet d'une publication spécifique sur Fanfiction.net.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les Portes du Mordor. Là où la tour de Barad-dûr surplombait tout et à son sommet, l'Oeil de Sauron. Aragorn se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, si ce plan suicidaire allait fonctionner. Il devait fonctionner car si Frodon échouait à rendre l'Anneau à la Montagne du Destin, une mort certaine guetterait toute la Terre du Milieu. Les armées du Gondor, du Rohan, les fils d'Elrond ainsi que les Dúnedain du Nord étaient réunis soit près de six mille hommes, soit très peu. Dix fois moins que l'armée du Mordor. Leur but était une diversion, pour permettre à Frodon Sacquet et Samsagace Gamegie de détruire l'Anneau unique, la priorité absolue.</p>
<p>Après avoir parlementé avec la Bouche de Sauron, la maigre discussion s'est soldée par une décapitation nette et sans bavure de ce dernier par Aragorn lui-même et son épée elfique, <em>Anduril</em>, forgée à partir des fragments de l’ancienne <em>Narsil</em>. La bataille commença alors qu'Aragorn s'élevait pour motiver ses troupes.</p>
<p>Les portes du Mordor s'ouvrirent pour y déverser les flots d'Orques, d'Uruks-Hai et d'autres créatures tout aussi maléfiques qui arrivaient à toute vitesse vers la si petite armée réunie par Aragorn, qui fut le premier à charger après un dernier regard jeté à ses hommes.</p>
<p>Malgré la vaillance que montrait son armée, les ennemis étaient en surnombre. Tous savaient qu'ils allaient périr sans la destruction de l'Unique. Aragorn priait pour que Frodon le détruise enfin. Tous priaient. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, les boucliers se levaient, tous s'affrontaient et tombaient comme les feuilles mortes tombaient des arbres. Les petits Hobbits tâchaient de faire autant de dégâts que leur petite taille le leur permettait. Le sang rendait le sol glissant et attisait la soif des Uruks-Hai qui hurlaient, victorieux. Le désespoir guettait l’armée d'Aragorn qui s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde. Ce dernier se retrouva en difficulté devant un chef Uruk-Hai qui le menaçait de son immense hache. Legolas Vertefeuille, le prince des Elfes de Mirkwood, tenta de venir à son secours, repoussant chaque monstre qui se trouvait sur sa route.</p>
<p>Soudain, l'Oeil de Sauron se mit à rougeoyer d'une puissance telle que sa lumière parvenait jusqu'au champ de bataille, où ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait suspendu le temps. Une force noire déferla de l'Oeil et la fumée prit l'aspect d'une silhouette menaçante ayant une grandeur démesurée. La peur se lisait sur tous les visages et Gandalf comprit. C'était la fin de tout espoir. Il jeta un regard à l'héritier du Gondor et fit un signe de négation de la tête, l'air abattu. Aragorn ne voulait pas mourir mais battre en retraite ne serait-il pas se conduire comme un lâche ?</p>
<p>De l'ombre sortit un point noir qui s'écroula sur le sol, au milieu du champ de bataille. C'était Sam. Seul. Legolas, qui était le plus proche, s’approcha de lui pour l’aider. Il était affaibli et ses yeux s'ouvraient à peine. Son visage portait quelques marques de brûlures. Les yeux de Gimli au loin cherchaient le corps de Frodon Sacquet, qu'il espérait vivant. Mais rien, aucun Hobbit aux yeux bleu océan n'apparut.</p>
<p>« Il… Il a succombé… A l'anneau… Mon pauvre Frodon ! », bégaya Sam d'une voix pleine de larmes. Il était désespéré non seulement par la victoire du Mordor mais aussi par la perte de son meilleur ami, Frodon. Jamais on n'avait vu un Hobbit dépeignant tant de souffrances sur son visage. « J'ai failli à ma tâche, je n'ai pas su… »</p>
<p>Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience tandis que le regard bleu ciel de l'Elfe se remplissait de larmes qu'il retint avec courage. Savoir que tout était perdu lui pesait très lourd sur le cœur. Tous les visages se décomposèrent à cette annonce horriblement effrayante, relayée par murmures par les partisans de la liberté. Et la forme, qui avait revêtu l'ancienne apparence de Sauron déclama d'une voix grave ces quelques mots.</p>
<p>« Joignez-vous à moi ou mourrez. »</p>
<p>Les membres de l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau s'observèrent avec une peur non dissimulée. A quoi bon paraître fort alors que tout venait de s'effondrer ? Il leur restait encore un choix : battre en retraite et tout faire pour se cacher et survivre, ou simplement périr pour rien, il n'était même plus honorable de mourir en l'absence d'espoir. La solitude pesait sur les épaules d'Aragorn, à qui il convenait de confier la réponse à ce dilemme cornélien. N'était-ce pas lui qui les avait guidés jusqu'aux portes du Mordor ? Le silence s'était installé, tous attendaient sa réponse. Ce silence respirait la mort.</p>
<p>« Repliez-vous ! », ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cet ordre fut certainement le plus difficile qu'il lui ait été donné de transmettre à ses soldats, ses amis, ses frères.</p>
<p>Alors le combat reprit de plus belle, l’armée de Sauron étant à présent certaine de gagner la bataille cette fois et, mieux encore, la Guerre. Les soldats d'Aragorn s'enfuirent dans toutes les directions. Tous fuyaient loin de cet endroit maudit, essayaient d'avoir une chance d'en réchapper, de vivre encore. Et plus que tout, tous espéraient croire à un ultime espoir. Serait-ce en vain ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à vous abonner et à laisser des kudos si l'histoire vous plait pour m'encourager !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>